The Fools
by secretpenname3
Summary: Sasuke was captured the moment those blue eyes caught his and he couldn't help but bite his lip when the Demon Fool licked his lips in a sensual way. He wanted him; that Demon Fool. NaruXSasu


**Yes yes I know, why the hell am I starting a new one without finishing the other ones? Well the answer to that one my dears is a simple "I do what I want." Which can be translated to "I was attacked by a rabid plot bunny that ate my brain and took over my body =u="**

**Anyway this one is a bit different and I hope you all like it**

**Disclaimer: mmm, if I owned Naruto *drool***

**oOoOoOoOoOO**

With a coy, secretive smile upon pink lips

Messy blond locks falling into azure blue eyes,

Clothes as showy as his personality,

The Fool grins at his audience with a sharp smile.

The Fool, with his clothes as red and orange

As the setting sun, holds the hand of many fair maidens

To deliver a quick gentlemanly kiss to their small

Knuckles and bounces away to the next to greet.

His young child-like face set in a boyish expression,

The top of his head towers over that of his

Brethren. His youthful face is always painted

In flashy colors to produce a mask. Should anyone ask,

Each mask has a story. His favorite mask is one

With red painted on his lips into a smile,

And a bright blue year below his left eye,

A tear of laughter one would assume, and a purple

Star upon his right eye with two painted hands

On each his cheeks. The rest of his face colored white.

Should anyone ask what the story was, he would

Say it was one of a tragedy one of two star crossed

Lovers that could never be one- but no one does.

His words are always set in a tone of laughter,

Smooth and boisterous- should anyone ask,

He would say it too was from a tale. A tale of

Hatred and evil- but no one questions the laughter

In his voice like he wishes. Without effort at all he twirls knives

About the air, catching them and throwing them at

Far away targets with deadly accuracy. Without breaking

A sweat, he cat walks a rope across buildings

With a torch in his mouth and only the cold ground

As a safety net. He walks among the rich yet lives with the

Yowling cats. He jokes with the royalty yet converses with

The shadows of the moon. The Fool with a smile painted on his

Lips laughs with his audience when he trips over nothing

And spills hot soup over himself. It's for their enjoyment, he

Says to himself, because everyone needs a good laugh.

When wine is thrown at his face and this smile on his lips begins

To run, he relies on his own smile.

"Ah, thank you sir. I was quite thirsty." the painted tear beneath

His eye fades into the blood red of his fading painted smile.

When the paint is all smeared and runny he throws his

Hands to his cheeks and his expression is one of shock.

"Look look!" he exclaims to the man who treated him with such cruelty

"Look how ugly you've made me!" the occupants in the room roar

With laughter and throw coins at his feet. He does a small dance and

Slips on the scattered coins. His spidery fingers grasp onto the table cloth

As he goes down and the bowls and plates of food fall onto

The ones feasting on it. Wine goes flying and stains the dresses and

Suits of the ones drinking it. Cries of outrage fill the room and cooks

Snicker behind their pots. The Fool hops to his feet and gasps.

"Oh dear me!" he shouts. Running to the table and taking in his

Audience's angry faces; he hops around and laughs

"Look how ugly I've made you!"

The Fool is one to be laughed at and never taken seriously

It is why he chose to be a fool- well not entirely.

Should he be asked, the Fool would say he is a character

From a tragic play- one that gives but never gets- but no one does.

The Fool, he decided as he donned his paint

Is one to be feared.

He gathers the children of the rich and sits them down

It's story time he tells them. They scoot closer

And the grin painted on his face seems

Much sharper than before.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**The Tale**

In a small village located in the grassy planes, two boys were born at the exact same day, month, year, minuet, hour, second. Were they brothers? No, no, they were born to entirely different parents and different families- different social statists; one a chief's son, the other a poor farmer's son. The Chief's son had dark black hair, fair skin and eyes so dark it was a tedious task to find where the pupil ended and the eye start. While the poor farmer's son was born with wild blond hair, tan skin and dazzling blue eyes.

However, tragedy struck the moment the two boys were born. A black plague struck the village and killed nearly more than half the village. Who was to be blamed?

Certainly one of the boys; one of them must be the bringer of such misfortune.

"It is the farmer's son." The Chief said. "The farmer must be punished for fathering such a demon."

"Who is it?" the villagers question, "Who are the parents?"

"Minato and Kushina." Another answers.

"What a fool, marrying the daughter of a demon."

The chief raised his hand to silence them all.

"Bring them forth for punishment." He demanded.

"Sir," a merchant began, "the farmer is dead, along with his wife, the plague struck them down."

The whispers began anew.

"Got what they deserved if I may say so myself."

"poor soul, marrying a demon and having a demon son who is just as bad."

"Poor Minato."

"Witch craft."

"Spell cast upon him."

"Demonds"

The Chief slammed his staff down and demanded attention at once.

"Then bring me his son! Wrap it in the sheets of the sick and throw it in the river!"

Cheers immediately boomed as their eyes took on a gleam that would scare any self respecting man.

Just then the village fool, who was only fourteen, bounced in, dark auburn locks tied in a high ponytail and dressed in shades of blue and green, a nice contrast to his dark skin.

"Surly you will not dirty nor endanger yourself by touching such a curse." The Fool jibed. "Let me take the boy, we fools know nothing therefore fear nothing."

So it was decided, the Fool would take the poor famer's son to the most secluded area in the village and raise him to become a Fool.

As the fool carried the crying baby home a shadow blocked his path.

"Ah, what's this? A shadow as a foe? Now this cant do, i wont be a good apponent, im prone to running away you see?"

"Don't do this." A voice called out.

The Fool tiled his head and held the child closer as it began to squirm. He smiled as a man walked out of the shadows, his eyes piercing his own.

"Ah Kakashi, nice to see you this evening, please step aside, I have much to do you see?" the fool smiled as he tried to move past. He never once flinched as a pale hand shot out and gripped his arm in a steel like grip.

"Iruka."

The child began to cry.

"Now now, hush hush, let's not cause trouble you see?" Iruka laughed rocking the child side to side. Kakashi watched with piercing grey eyes as Iruka kissed the child on the head, leaving the smallest hint of paint on its head. "Let's go home shall we?" Iruka chirped, shrugging off Kakashi's hand.

"He's not your responsibility." Kakashi muttered, "He's my teacher's son, let me take him."

Never once looking up Iruka squared his shoulder's and held the child tighter.

"Kushina asked me," Iruka muttered, "he is mine."

"You are mine." Kakashi never once tried to hold back the possessiveness in his voice, "come with me."

"Ah, what's this little one? A man pledging his love for me, a fool, how lucky I am!" Iruka laughed, "Now now, I wonder what the villagers would say if the Chief's body guard was seen in such a situation."

A threat.

Kakashi stood still and never moved and watched as Iruka walked by with the child in his arms, singing a soft lullaby.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

As time passed by the two boys grew. The Chief's son was reckless and enjoyed sneaking away any chance he got. He was naturally richer then his brethren and often enjoyed sneaking into the market, disguised as a commoner.

While the poor famer's son, now fool trainee, when painted with smiles and tears, stood with his adopted father and juggled knives. When he wasn't in his bright colored attire, he too snuck into the village dressed in rags, but never left without having some form of paint on his face.

He knew things no child should ever. Things like rape. He's seen it all the time, passing alleyways to get home and hearing the sickening crack of a hand against a cheek and the cry of women and sometimes men alike when their forced on their knees or back. He always tried to help, really he did, he'd jump in and fight till there was nothing else left inside of him. Sometimes the victim would be thankful, showering him in thank you's and gratitude until they see his face.

'Demon!' they'd scream, 'get away! No wonder how you defeated them so easily!'

'No,' he's whisper, 'Not easily, don't you see? I'm bleeding. Demons don't bleed.'

He knew what starvation was because he and his father were prone to it. Sometimes it would get so bad he would stand at his father's bed and count their ribs together. But it never stopped them from donning their paint and clothes, juggling knives and cracking jokes.

He knew what wrong was. Because he witnesses when the chief's best body guard would push his father against a wall and press their lips together. Kakashi Iruka would call him.

Kakashi is wrong. He'd say.

He knew about sex because he's walked into it so many times it never fazes him.

He knew death, it was almost like his partner in crime.

And he knew one more thing that always gripped his heart and brain in a bruising hold.

Sasuke Uchiha, the chief's son.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Perhaps it was fate, but on the night of the festival that celebrated the end of the dark plague, a fool finally took instead of giving.

Uchiha Sasuke always ignored the warnings, the whispered words, the swift glances, the red flags. Like every other night he donned his commoner's clothes and sneaked out to attend his favorite sight.

The fools.

One was older with dark brown hair and big doe eyes, dressed in blues and greens.

But that wasn't why he came. It was for the Fool's son.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The Demon Fool.

He watched, enchanted as the Demon Fool cat-walked across two buildings while juggling knives, jumping down from ropes, twisting like a sensual cat.

Like a demon.

Sasuke was captured the moment those blue eyes caught his and he couldn't help but bite his lip when the Demon Fool licked his lips in a sensual way.

He wanted him; that Demon Fool.

"Stop." It was whispered at his side and he turned to see Kakashi watching with an angry look in his eyes as the brown haired fool began to dance sensually to the beat of the drums, slowly stripping down.

And then the show was over and he watched as Kakashi, his mentor, slinked to the front unnoticed and snatched the brown haired Fool away, grey eyes angry at how much skin the Fool was showing through his outfit.

"You're here alone."

The sudden voice at his side made him jump, whirling around he froze. The Demon Fool towered over him, watching him with those blue eyes.

"Come." The Demon Fool held out his hand and Sasuke took it hesitantly.

He couldn't describe how it happened because the next thing he knew he was pushed against a tree, the Demon Fool's breath at his neck.

"I want you," he breathed, sending shivers down his spine as his tan fingers trailed his jaw, "I want you."

Sasuke closed his eyes and images of a dancing sensual Demon Fool flashed before his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the Demon Fool's neck and pushed their hips together gasping as the other's hard length pressed against his growing one through their clothes.

"Have me," he whispered gasping once more as he felt a tongue lick up the column of his neck, "Take me."

And he did.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

He couldn't stop, not after had had gotten a taste. Nothing could stop him from sneaking away to find the Demon Fool- no- Naruto, and getting more and more.

He'd flush a bright red and never utter a word when he'd slink through Naruto's window, growing hot as those blue eyes watched him strip down and slip under the blond haired boy's sheets.

Naruto never complained.

Neither would he when Naruto would shove him down, buried deep inside him, as far as he could go.

'So beautiful, so wrong,' Naruto would growl, 'Mine, all mine, say it!'

And Sasuke would do everything in his power to keep from screaming, 'Yours!'

They never talked about anything, not that he had minded of course, he wasn't one for words after all.

But he couldn't help but feel like there was something…wrong.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A year later found Sasuke once again watching, captivated as Naruto danced and entertained the night of the festival.

But it wasn't right, something was wrong, he was sure of it.

Because not once did Nauto look at him.

The brown haired fool showed more skin and he didn't say a word when he saw Kakashi glower angrily.

When the night was over Naruto had slinked off and the crowd dispersed into nothing and Sasuke flinched when he saw Kakashi bury his hand in the fool's hair and yanked.

The fool flinched as Kakashi pulled him by the hair into an alley and Sasuke followed to make sure Naruto's father was okay.

He grew red when he saw Kakashi slam him into the wall with a snarl, ripping off the little bit of clothing the tan man wore.

Flushed he walked away.

"Going somewhere?"

And there he was. His sick addiction.

But something was wrong, because he wasn't dressed like a fool.

"Naruto?"

"Shut up." He flinched away, angry.

"Excuse me?"

"Kakashi loves Iruka." Naruto said, "But he cant have him because he's a fool."

"What?"

"Don't you know anything?"

"Naruto- what's wrong?"

"You're a fool."

And the world went silent save for the muffled screams coming from the alley.

Sasuke was frozen and watched as Naruto advanced upon him, pulling out a small paint brush and a small vial of red paint. He didn't move as Naruto painted on a smile.

"Did you know that today is my birthday? Our birthday?" Naruto whispered, "My mother and her father weren't demons, they were gipsies, who loved to dance and entertain. People called them Fools. My mother saved Iruka who in turn saved me."

"That plague didn't disappear, it just moved on. And so will I." He pushed Sasuke against the walls and kissed him, smearing the wet paint and running his hands under his shirt.

"Come with me," he muttered, "we fools know nothing therefore fear nothing."

He stepped away and held out his hand.

"Come."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

when the day was over and the rich had gone

the fool grinned and bounced home

to his little home with the yowling cats

and dark moon. Opening the door

he smiled as arms wrapped around him

there before him was his fool.

A boy with dark locks and dark eyes

A small sad smile painted on his lips

"Welcome home my fool." The dark

Haired boy whispered. The blond pushed

Against the bed and molded

Their bodies together, forgetting their

Old home in the sick village.

"Mine." The blond whispered.

"Yours." The black haired boy muttered.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**There you have it! The end, please review!~ it helps me a lot! =_=**

**Also, tell me in your reviews, which story should I update next? I'll let you guys decide which.**

**Chao!**


End file.
